A Secretary, Not an Analyst, Joey's Job
by Ariel McLass
Summary: An adult pairing of Joey and Pacey as her boss. Spanking with sexual overtones. Enjoy a hot rump and leave a reiview. Rated M for Lemons. Under 18 or don't like this subject of story, Don't read.


**A Secretary, Not an Analyst, Joey's Job**

Thoughts of a Remorseful Joey.

Warning: Rated M and the tone of this story is naughty. It is not to be read by persons under 18 years old. This story contains lemons with Punishment Spanking and Sexual themes. Read and review. No flames.

Disclaimer: The following story is a fictional representation and exists only in the imagination of the author. I do not own entertainment shows including Dawson's Creek and the movie, The Secretary. Have a read and review. Warning: spanking of an adult,

Pacey newly appointed training officer walked onto the broker trading floor  
and angrily yelled.

"What the hell happened?"

Joey played along and stayed in character. The secretary had been naughty and outsmarted herself with her boss had catching her red handed in putting her nose in files that were private to track buy and sell positions as well as margin calls Jack. "Look me in the face

"Joey" Pacey demands and Joey first refuses until she finally  
looked into his face, her expression turned to one of deep contrition.

"Come with me young lady, you could have cost me my new career

for nothing except to satisfy your curiosity!" Pacey angrily answered.

Let me introduce Joey and her charming assets to my readers. Joey had long brown shoulder length hair is 5' 7" and has a shapely round bottom, which protrudes with a naughty visible panty line across her black tight above the knee skirt. Her voice is soft and alto in tone, but she was high strung and it was Katie Bar the door when it came to Joey's point of view.

Katie Bar the door. Joey's POV

Pacey and I had seen the movie, the Secretary and now that I was working during the school break as his secretary, we decided to play out some of the naughtier scenes of the movie.

I was called into his office and walked down the hall. Pacey noticed that she was wearing an inappropriately tight fashionable black skirt. The skirt from the rear would excite her male co-workers that was for sure. He was fixed on my unladylike visible panty line and something that was even more of an error, he could see the embossment of my white brief panties right thought the tight skirt. It was as if her panties were actually being worn outside the skirt. I was definitely showing my best asset.

Pacey watched her hips sway back and forth as she entered his office with a perky  
smile at her boss. He watched her panty lined bottom and got a brainstorm as to how  
to handle Joey's Misconduct.

Katie Bar the door. Joey's POV

I shut the office door in the empty after hours surrounding of the business.

Waving my hand in front of Pacey, my boss I actually pleaded.

"Wait I am sorry!" "Can't we talk about this before you call corporate"

Pacey put down the phone and leaned back in his big high back office chair and pondered the situation.

Joey sputtered, "Thank you sir I will do anything really." Her boss  
wondered if Joey meant that last statement and said

"Really Joey?" nodding

"Yes Sir". His chair creaked as he stare her down and said,

"Okay Joey here Is the Deal. Take it or leave it and Take Your  
Cute Ass Out of here." Pacey adding.

"When the brokerage sees how you went into the business files insubordinately and bought stocks for yourself, that is insider trading missy and you're Ass is going To be In Hot Water With the law as well!" Joey "You will have to be punished

"Oh Please Sir Don't" Her hard nosed boss softened

"Well Joey I could punish you myself, but I warn you young lady you would find that most unpleasant"

Joey grabbed at the life persevere on her sinking ship and said

"Sir, please punish me You Punish Me in Anyway You See fit, fire me".

Pacey told me he could not afford to lose my expertise, feeling a just a slight bit cocky I wryly smiled. I, unlike the other secretary, Katie could not afford to lose this work and it was my bottom that was about to get a clue.

The first thing she noticed was that his executive desk had been cleared off and shined with its dark polish in the office light. I puffed out a stream of air

"P-FFFFF" and pouted with her hands on her hips.

Her boss and boyfriend explained,

"Joey I will cover your snooping in the brokerage's files if you take a spanking in this office tonight, young lady. I think we both know that you have earned a hard spanking and deserve punishment. That is you deserve to be spanked like a little girl" Pacey to Joey.

I knew he would never treat Katie the other secretary in his department like this.

I crumbled removing my hands from my hips and said. "Yes Sir" as I turned my back to Pacey wearing my short tight black skirt with the visible panties that showed through my boss for the school break had mentioned.

Now I had resigned myself to having my cute bottom take a spanking  
from her rugged features boss and lover. I thought of the handsome man admonishing me and felt a moistness turn into a creek inside my panties.

Pacey motioned for me to mount the desk on all fours and it was, Katie Bar the door as I felt a tingle in my brown wreathed pink vagina flushed with red lips, so I obeyed him.

I got in position and lowered my long brown hair to the desktop pooching up my skirted bottom up in the air in invitation for a spanking. Then it happened. I felt his male nails scrape the top of my soft butt crack and pull my tight skirt up to her horror and embarrassment.

"Oh please Sir Can't You Leave My skirt down sir? It is so humiliating" Joey begged in her soft alto voice.

Pacey stood next to my crawling form and prepared me the naughty secretary for my spanking.

Pacey began to spank Joey with the controlled strength of his large hard hand. Spanking her panties for a minute and then another and still two more  
minutes.

Spank! Whack! Swat! Pop! The spanking made a strange noise as the hard spanks warmed my bottom and I could see the redden bottom globes turn a bright red under the thin sheer white panties and my pantyhose underneath. The spanks were not overly harsh, but the cumulative effect turned her ouches to soft cries as he finished up the first segment of her spanking

SPANK! WHACK! CRACK! SPLAT

The count reaching 10 hard spanks to top off my stinging bottom. I was relieved that the spanking though it hurt terribly and my bottom felt like it was on fire, however I had survived. My bottom had turned a watermelon pinkish red with my lower thighs receiving also a spattering of spanks. When I saw in my reflection in the mirrored wall behind me I was certain he would never fire up Katie's bottom this way.

Pacey helped Joey off with her black skirt and then positioned her in a squatting position on the edge of her desk.

As Joey leaned forward further her lower bottom crack could be seen. pulling her white panties down to better show her humiliated bottom hole.

Pacey picked up a leather ping- pong paddle. Joey felt the cool air of the office on her bare ass crack and suddenly realized to her horror that her white panties were being pulled down further.

Pacey not only pulled the panties down leaving her bottom still clad in the sheer nylon of her pantyhose. The upper globes nearly bare and red. He told Joey that

"Since you tried to humiliate me purposely showing me your unladylike naughty visible panty line around the office, especially topping that off with your visible panty lined slacks yesterday, Joey!"

Spanks upon hard spanks as Joey, Katie Bar the Door was humiliated and sobbed not just from the sting of the paddle but for being such a bitch and being a sneaky snooper.

**Katie Bar the door. Joey's POV **

As I climbed up onto the executive desk I thought how I had been so sure that everyone would put up with my snooping, buying stocks and breaking of protocol participating in insider trading, but that was not the case when it come to the SEC.

After all I was the secretary not an analyst and Pacey's blossoming career could be threatened by her snooping. As I felt Pacey pulling up my black skirt and felt the  
cool air on my soaking wet wisp of pantyhose crotch which pulses through the thin nylon and panties.

I knew Mr. Boss; My Pacey had found my 'TRUE DESIRE'

I felt a real need to expunge my guilt for disobeying and trembled held the seat of my hot panties as I realized. Pacey was coming over to continue my comeuppance as he called it.

Now in Pacey's Office it was evident from his reaction this was clearly a take charge man. I did not have to wait long As Pacey ordered me to bend over the back of the plush brown leather couch. As his secretary my heart jumped into my throat and I implored Pacey not to spank her too hard.

Pacey admonished me to get into position and I obeyed like I was a naughty teenage girl.

Pacey is 6 foot tall and he really surprise me with the long birch leather covered riding switch.

"Our decadent scene continued as Pacey made me lift my skirt and pull down my own panties in submission to my boss."

SWICK! SW-WICK! SW-WIP! TH-WICK" four lines of plowed fire roared into my bottom. My butt was consumed with a deep sting. The riding switch soon covered my swelling bottom and I was lost in a creek of tears. Surely my bottom was shredded, though to my surprise it was not bleeding as I stared at my bare red striped ass in the office's mirror wall.


End file.
